By using well trained, stable, local Indian alcoholism education co-ordinators who are familiar with their own people and local problems, ITCAP will co-ordinate with a statewide master card reporting system. Through the use of extensive intake information and follow-up progress evaluations, we will categorize the drinking behavior of Indian clients, by other agencies and thereby document problems that create excessive drinking and alcoholism in Indian communities. On-going training sessions will provide the necessary tools for the counselors to do more effective counseling and therapy. A well organized Program Advisory Board has been established to provide feedback information from all sources which in turn is being used for program direction. A better co-ordinated effort is continually being emphasized with other ITC programs and agencies to use new approaches in giving educational presentations and reach more people through the use of a team approach. An all-Indian half-way house has been established by ITCAP to give the final help needed to get a recovering alcoholic on the job, adjust to a better environment, and continue in a gainful employment. Continuing preventative efforts to influence attitudes of the Indian toward excessive and abusive drinking and to change behavioral patterns are being established through mental health discussions,social, cultural, and recreational activities aimed at the general Indian family group.